bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikiyo2
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jūshirō Ukitake page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:34, September 4, 2011 Edits Please note that on this wiki information needs to be properly referenced in order to ensure its validity. When entering in information, at the end of said bit type in Bleach manga; Chapter (insert number of chapter here), pages (insert page numbers) for manga references, and Bleach anime; Episode (Insert Episode number here) for anime references. For everything else, just go to another page that has an established precedent for that kind of reference. (P.S. If you know this info already and you feel like I'm insulting your intelligence, then sorry; I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes and can act that way :P) Thank you! [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 21:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Please, properly reference your info. I know you may think that we'd either correct it or just think "manga debut" or other slightly-vague references are enough, but they're not. Really. So please attempt to properly reference it. If you at least make the attempt to properly reference something but mess up somewhere while doing so, then we will correct it. Thank you. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) If you take a look at the entire site, you'll notice that there are various blue 1 or 2 or 13 and the like subscripted that point to a section on the page called references. We prefer to keep our info valid, with minimal speculation, so we always cite our information in references so someone else can check its validity if necessary, or simply find it if they find it interesting. Use the above codes, bracketed with the stuff to point the reader to the places your are trying to reference. It would be very helpful, and that way one of the higher-ups won't have to get on your case. And believe me, I would personally want to avoid getting the higher-ups involved, as they usually mean well but can be a little short in their wordings, sometimes making them sound rather short tempered and then leading to a whole mess that we would all love to avoid. So yeah. Also, please sign messages on talk pages with four tildes, like so: ~~~~ It's just so we can identify who we're talking to. Thanks! [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summary Hello, while I do appreciate that you are trying to help write episode summaries on the wiki, if you do them they must be done correctly. The summary you are trying to place on this page has numerous issues. It has no paragraphs, it's just a wall of text, there are only two links when there should be numerous, and the grammar is not the best. Please fix these things before trying to place the summary back on the page. If you need an example of a properly done summary check one of the completed summaries here. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. If you are going to write episode summaries, you need to use proper english grammar. This means spelling words correctly, using punctuation, splitting paragraphs and making it readable. You also need to use proper wiki markup. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki is not proper wiki markup. Ichigo Kurosaki is. Please fix these issues before continuing to try and write episode summaries.-- If you do now want to follow our guidelines then please do not try and write summaries. I will keep reverting so long as you fail to meet what was asked of you.-- I do not think this wiki is for you. You obviously do not know English very well and seeing as this is an English wiki, you are not going to be able to edit articles here.-- But I try my best to edit the episodes but you guys are not edited the episodes like you used too. Minako22 00:21,9/20/2011 :We have an entire Anime Summary Project going on to try to make sure every episode has a full and correct summary. As I said earlier, your attempts to fill out the summaries are appreciated, but if they are not done in a correct way, then they can't stay. If you wish to help out, please take the advice that you've been given. In addition, sign your posts by typing (~~~~) after your messages, not by copying what me and Godisme have placed for our signatures because it will not work because you have no signature template. Image Policy Please note that we have a very strict Image Policy which you should familiarized yourself with. Nobody may change profile pictures without prior discussion and agreement. Also, non-profile images must be 190px. All images from official sources (ie manga and anime) added to the site must have proper licence and fair use rationale added to them, which you can see by looking at this link. Otherwise they will not be allowed on the articles and will be deleted due to copyright issues. Please ensure that you abide by our policies in future so that your edits are not reverted. 15:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Using Wikia 101 Hello there. Listen all u have to do in order to sign your posts is type the symbol ~ 4 times in a row after u are done posting. It should look like this. ~~~~ . Thats all there is to it. Don't try typing anything like {or anything. It just messes u up if u don't type it correctly. Doing it this way will automatically date and time your posts as well. The correct formula for the way u are trying to post ur name, but you're messing up, is [[user:Minako22]. But if u do it this way your post won't be dated or timed. Also if u want to practice using links, posting your name or any other things, use the "Preview" button located to the left of the Publish button. The preview Button is your best friend in the whole world, and I promise u it is the only thing that truly understands your feelings and can relate to them. Ok maybe not that last part, but trust me its a very helpful tool that you will need to learn to use properly before editing a Wiki. If u have any questions, or if u think I have confused u further, feel free to ask me for advice. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 18:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC)